The Entity (SuperNatural)
Summary The Entity is a Character and Antagonist in SuperNaturall The entity’s First Appearance and originating location was in the Forests of Oregon. The Entity’s documents are noting that the creature can be hostile just in close proximity, and is known to Stalk those who enter its territory. A forest area of Oregon was Named “Woods of the Dark Being”. He is one fo the characters in SuperNatural that rarely to Does Not Speak. Background The first Documentations Of The Entity was beginning in 1996, A Drill Of SCF rangers in-case of any breached-Creatures have settled in the woods, 3 out of the 7 of the groups that were on the drill did not make it out of the Forest only one of the jeeps sent out a distress signal claiming about a “Tall Masculine Figure” Attacking them, after finding the Jeep that sent out the signal only 9 out of the 18 people were discovered and only 4 were still Alive and the vehicles were heavily damaged and two of which blew Up. The four remaining people described the Entity to be tall, and Pitch Black. One scouting team did capture 7 live photos while being attacked by the creature and only 3 escaped alive. 3 photos were blurry while the rest do give a clear and Definable Photo Of The Creature. Appearance The Entity stands at a Superhuman height of 6’8, The body of it is pitch black even darker than Jiles as he is slightly transparent. It’s body seems to be lightly radiating a form of Black (But Harmless) Smoke from its body. It has the body structure as if it is wearing clothes. And it’s eyes are a slightly pulsating Blank white. Documented Stats Alignment: Evil Name: The Entity, The Man in the Woods, The Shadow Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown, Preferably Male Classification: Dark Unknown Entity Height: 6’8 Themes: Status: Active Combat Stats Tier: 9-B physically, Potentially 8-C to 8-A Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation-Shadow Physiology-Teleportation (Half Of His Body is practically darkness and shadows while the other half is solid making him almost-Invulnerable to Getting Cut in Half, He can Teleport through shadows or dark areas, it can manipulate darkness into shaping into Arm or body Weapons), Immortality (Type 1, 2, Potentially 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low to Mid) (Got it’s arms ripped off by a machine, and his regeneration takes time than normal), Flight (Type 2) (He was levitating off the ground in a suspense Moment), Resistance to Fire, Radiation, Magic and Mind & Soul Manipulation) (An example of which as he was completely engulfed in flames and just walked out of the inferno With Fire over his Entire body with not much care or Pain), Size Manipulation (At one-point he Temporarily manipulated his Size into becoming nearly 4 Times higher than he is originally), Shapeshifting (Similar to The RingLeader He can mimic the appearance of a person or shift into a being of his own), Matter Manipulation (Dematerialized an area of a Forest into a 500 meter wide treeless circle, it is most likely that he manually did this and could potentially affect an area more than two Manhattan city-blocks), Power Mimicry (He is able to temporarily copy a power, Projectile or attack that is being used against him.), Power Nullification (He can Temporarily Nullify the Offensive and Defensive Abilities his opponent has, around exactly a Minute), Attack Reflection, Enhanced Senses, Thermographic-Vision, Night-Vision, Enhanced Hearing (He can temporarily Enhance his hearing though when doing so he is quite vulnerable to High Decibel Sounds) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Single-Punched a Tree Down), Building Level to Multi-City Block Level (His Matter Manipulation Can Potentially reach this far.) Speed: Peak Human Top Travel and Attack Speed, Subsonic+ Reaction and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Easily Pushed a Luxury Camper Van into a Cliff) Striking Strength: Wall Class, Potentially Building Class to Multi-City Block Class (Via Matter Manipulation) Durability: Likely Building Level (Got crushed by a Chopped down Tree, Only to split it in two while emerging from down under) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range Physically, Potentially Hundreds Of Meters with Matter Manipulation Intelligence: Nearly Gifted Standard Equipment: None Notable Weakness: High-Decibel Sounds (When Temporarily Shifting the Power Of his hearing, he is quite vulnerable to it either stunning him or Lowering his defence.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: